Foot Clan
In the 2003 TV series,' Foot Clan' is more similar to its original comic version. History The Foot Clan are a group of warriors and assassins that The Shredder created 700 years ago in Japan. The Shredder, who in this series is a long-lived Utrom, has led the Clan since its creation and has turned it into a fearsome and secret group present across the world. The Foot emblem is a red, trident-like footprint (hence the name of the clan), an inverted version of the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon", the symbol of the five warriors who had defeated the original demon known as the Shredder in 300 AD. Thanks to the Shredder's knowledge of Utrom technology, the Clan has weapons and equipment centuries ahead of human technology. They once created Foot Mechs in Rogue in the House, which were based on Master Splinter, the President, the Prime Minister, and some others. 'The Lost Episodes' During the The Lost Episodes, the Foot Clan was under attack by the Tengu Shredder, who wanted to get rid the clan for insulting his power. 'Fast Forward' The Foot appear in the episodes Clash of the Turtle Titans and Timing is Everything they are again lead by the Utrom Shredder, but the former is what Mikey daydreamed and the latter is the past. 'Back to the Sewer' Somehow after the events of the defeat of the Demon Shredder and the year the Turtles were stuck in the future in Fast Forward, Master Khan gained control of the Foot, who now dressed in Cyber Foot armor. Under Khan's rule, they were in a gang war against Hun and the Purple Dragons. Once Cyber Shredder appeared, he took control and it was Khan's mission to bring him back into reality. Many believe Khan was once an Elite Foot since his theme is the same theme used whenever the Elite Foot appeared. The ninjas have newer dark blue garb with addiction with their silver masks. Their masks have three red eyes. Turtles Forever Khan must have lost control of some of the Foot after Cyber Shredder's defeat because Karai was in control of the Foot once more in the movie Turtles Forever. At this point the Utrom Shredder returned by means of his counterpart, the Shredder of the 1987 series. The Technodrome became the headquarters for the Foot Clan of the 2003 series and the robotic foot soldiers were added to the Foot's fighting force after an upgrade with Utrom technology. Using Krang's mutagen they turned some of the Foot Soldiers into the Mutant Foot Soldiers. The Utrom Shredder kept the 1987 Shredder and Krang on, as well as Bebop and Rocksteady to help lead the Foot. However the Utrom Shredder turned on his counterpart and Krang later in the movie. The Utrom Shredder was eventually destroyed by the Technodrome's weapons. Karai took control of the Foot at this point. Members * Utrom Shredder - Founder and former leader * Karai- Current leader. * Yin and Yang - Karai's female attendants. * Dr. Chaplin - Scientists * Master Khan Former members * Hun - Leader of the Purple Dragons. * Baxter Stockman - Scientist Other members The Foot Clan's generic members is divided into several branches. * The most commonly-encountered, and seemingly most numerous, branch are the Standard Foot Ninja, the basic warriors of the Foot. They're generally depicted as easily beaten except in very large groups. When Karai started working in New York, they received extra training from her and became much harder for the Turtles to defeat. * The seemingly most-skilled of the clan warriors are the four Elite Foot Ninja. These Foot Clan members serve as the Shredder's elite guard, as well as field commanders on highly important missions. Each carries a different weapon: a trident, a spear, an axe, and a twin bladed sword (aside from their different weapons there's no way to tell them apart). They've all proven extremely deadly fighters, having easily defeated and nearly killed Leonardo when they first appeared. * Next, the Foot Technicians have cybernetic enhancements but are rarely ever seen in fights. * The Foot Tech Ninja are warriors with specialized stealth armor that allows them to become seemingly invisible. They also possess greatly enhanced physical speed and strength, but their invisibility is what always gives the Turtles and their allies trouble. * The various video games introduced the Foot Gunners and the sumo-wrestling Mega Foots, although only the Foot Gunners then went on to appear in the TV series as Foot Mechs. * The powerful but seldom seen Foot Mystics are five magic-users, each one with powers corresponding to a different natural element: wind, earth, fire, water and metal. In the episode Bad Day, it is revealed that the Foot Mystics have Black Magic powers, when they launch an attack against the Turtles on an astral plane. It is also revealed that they obey and serve whoever holds a medallion called the Heart of Tengu. It is also said the Shredder had more respect for their power than Karai, but she repeatedly tells them that as long as she had the medallion, they will obey her with no questions asked. This later leads them to trick Baxter Stockman to destroy the Heart, in the episode Good Genes, Part 2, allowing them to become free. They then set out to restore the true Shredder. When freed the Mystics were able to revert to their true forms and were shown to be far more powerful then previously shown. Despite their fanatical devotion to the demon Shredder, they were still abused by him for so much as saying anything he felt was out of line. They are eventually killed in Enter the Dragons, Part 1, although in the Fast Forward episode The Journal the Metal Mystic appeared before Raphael and Casey Jones and teleported them to a deserted island in one of the pages of Casey and April's journal that the Turtles were reading despite Splinter and Cody's warnings not to read it. However, this particular event was a complete fabrication by Master Splinter and Cody in order to teach the Turtles a lesson. The Clan itself is under the ultimate command of The Utrom Shredder, and his second in commands is his adopted daughter Karai. Prior to Karai's appearance, Hun served as the Shredder's second and chief enforcer, but when Karai appeared she was quickly shown to be higher in Shredder's favor than Hun. After The Shredder was exiled to the ice asteroid belt of Mor Gal Tal in the episode Exodus, Part 2, Karai assumed command of the Clan, and the mantle of the Shredder, giving the Foot Ninja and Elite new designs while Hun evolved the Purple Dragons from a street gang to an organized criminal organization. The Lost Episodes During the The Lost Episodes, the Foot Clan was under attack by the Tengu Shredder, who wanted to get rid the clan for insulting his power. Fast Forward The Foot appear in the episodes Clash of the Turtle Titans and Timing is Everything they are again lead by the Utrom Shredder, but the former is what Mikey daydreamed and the latter is the past. Back to the Sewer Somehow after the events of the defeat of the Demon Shredder and the year the Turtles were stuck in the future in Fast Forward, Khan gained control of the Foot, who now dressed in Cyber Foot armor. Under Khan's rule they were in a gang war against Hun and the Purple Dragons. Once Cyber Shredder appeared, he took control and it was Khan's mission to bring him back into reality. Many believe Khan was once an Elite Foot since his theme is the same theme used whenever the Elite Foot appeared. The ninjas have newer dark blue garb with addiction with their silver masks. Their masks have three red eyes. Turtles Forever Khan must have lost control of some of the Foot after Cyber Shredder's defeat because Karai was in control of the Foot once more in the movie Turtles Forever. At this point the Utrom Shredder returned by means of his counterpart, the Shredder of the 1987 series. The Technodrome became the headquarters for the Foot Clan of the 2003 series and the robotic foot soldiers were added to the Foot's fighting force after an upgrade with Utrom technology. Using Krang's mutagen they turned some of the Foot Soldiers into the Mutant Foot Soldiers. The Utrom Shredder kept the 1987 Shredder and Krang on, as well as Bebop and Rocksteady to help lead the Foot. However the Utrom Shredder turned on his counterpart and Krang later in the movie. The Utrom Shredder was eventually destroyed by the Technodrome's weapons. Karai took control of the Foot at this point. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Groups